


Reunion

by TheFunk



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Minhyun has been depressed after the finale of Produce 101, so his members set up a meeting to cheer him up.





	Reunion

Making it into the Top 11 and becoming Wanna One was one of the best moments of the members lives. They had fought hard for their spots, and their dreams were finally beginning to come true. No matter how tired they were, the dorm was filled with constant happiness.  
Well, constant happiness for all but one. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the other members could sense Minhyun’s sadness. They could see how he frowned as he laid arms wrapped tightly around a wartortle plushie. How when he would hum himself to sleep, the tune was always discovered to be a Nu’Est ballad song. Sometimes when they were joking around, Minhyun would turn to his side, the letter “J” on his lips, only to stop. His laughter would trail off, his eyes staring off blankly at nothing.

They knew he was missing his Nu’Est members, hell, they all were, but for him it was so much worse. They were Minhyun’s brothers, people he’d lived, played, worked with, and trusted for years. Them against the world. And he was all alone now, the change was probably astronomical. And the fact that they didn’t have their phones back yet so they could even talk to them? Devastating.

They also knew that Minhyun felt guilty about making it into the group. Everyone had been so sure that Jonghyun would make it into the group, and become their leader. But that hadn’t happened.

Minhyun was convinced that he had stolen Jonghyun’s votes. He had been on the bubble, so he knew some of their fans had gotten scared that they wouldn’t make it together. Some who had been voting for Jonghyun switched to vote for him, trusting they both would get enough votes to make it. They were wrong and Minhyun blamed himself. Nothing they said to him would take that guilt away from him. The guilt ate at him, and he couldn’t be truly happy. But the members were going to fix it, and they had a plan.

First, they had to convince a stylist noona to let them borrow her phone. Then, Daehwi was tasked with calling Samuel, who called Seungkwan, who called Minki, who gave them Jonghyun’s phone number. Then, Jisung called Jonghyun, and started to put the plan into action. It was a simple plan, really. Get Kim Jonghyun in the Wanna One dorm so that Hwang Minhyun doesn’t cry himself to sleep anymore. Simple.

Except when you take into account that they’re not supposed to have phones, anyone in their dorm, or contact with former members yet? It became a little more complicated. But the Wanna One boys were nothing if not determined.  
It took nearly a week of planning, negotiating, and creativity for the plan to come together successfully. They had Jaehwan distract Minhyun in the kitchen while he was washing dishes, so they could sneak Jonghyun into the living room unseen. They greeted him quietly, excited to see their friend again.

Jonghyun pointed to the kitchen, as if to ask if Minhyun was inside. Jisung nodded at him, and gave him a little push to the back, encouraging him to go inside. Daehwi bounced on his feet, hands gripping tightly to Jinyoung’s arm, excited to see the reunion.

Jonghyun poked Jaehwan in the shoulder, alerting him of his presence. Jaehwan grinned, running quickly to join the rest, hiding behind the doorway. Jonghyun approached Minhyun slowly, coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, chest pressed to his back, nestling his chin into Minhyun’s shoulder.

Minhyun laughed, pushing his hand lightly against Jonghyun’s forehead.

“Jonghyun you monster got o-”

He trailed off a bit before speaking again, voice trembling.

“J-Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun pressed a small kiss to Minhyun’s neck.

“Hi baby.”

Minhyun gave a loud whine, spinning around and melting into Jonghyun’s embrace. He buried his face into Jonghyun’s shoulder, allowing the other boy to chuckle and pet his hair. The others frowned as Minhyun began to shake, quiet sobs racking his body. This wasn’t what they wanted. They wanted Minhyun to be happy. They didn’t mean to make him cry.

Jonghyun pulled away from Minhyun slowly, frowning at the tears he saw dripping down Minhyun’s face. He raised his hands and cupped Minhyun’s face, thumbs wiping tear away, drying off his cheeks.

“What’s wrong baby? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Minhyun pouted, furiously scrubbing at his face.

“I am! I’m so happy to see you! It’s just... it should have been you who made it, not me. You know, Nation’s Leader Kim Jonghyun! You were supposed to be here, not me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Jonghyun sighed, pulling Minhyun into another embrace as his tears renewed.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for Minhyunnie. You deserve this, Minhyun. They voted for you, not me. They voted for Emperor Hwang, Hwang CEO. They voted for you and your voice and your smile, for your everything. They voted for you baby. And I am so proud of you.”

Minhyun sniffled, pulling back to look into Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Really? You’re not mad at all?”

Jonghyun scoffed, “Oh please, when have I ever managed to be mad at you?”

“There was the time I spilled grape juice all over your favorite white shirt.”

“Doesn’t count. Minki pushed you, I was mad at him. Now get down here and kiss me, I’ve missed you.”

Minhyun smiled shyly and leaned down slightly, capturing Jonghyun’s lips in a sweet kiss. They continued on, ignoring the cheers coming from the boys behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
